Shattered
by vinnie the geek
Summary: After an accident, Star thinks Raven is hitting on her! Denial by Raven does not stop Star from pursuing her new crush. Robin becomes jealous,etc. POV-Raven & Star's diaries. Raven-centered. RavenStar, other minor pairings.
1. How did this happen

Title: Shattered – (dedicated to the song by the Rolling Stones.)

Author: Vinnie the Geek

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 18, 2004

Dearest friend Diary,

Today was a most eventful day. There are so many, many things to tell you, that I do not know where to start. So I will start at the very beginning. This morning, I awakened from my sleep. I think it was about 7:49 in the A.M. I did not sleep very well at all, because my sheets became entangled in my arms and legs again. My pillow also did that horrible thing where the covering-material becomes bunched up at the end opposite the end with the opening…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 18, 2004. Page 6 of daily entry.

So then, Beastboy told friend Cyborg that he would not prepare anything with meat in it. Cyborg called Beastboy a very bad name. After that, Beastboy went to the food-preservation unit, and removed a (steak?) and waved it at Cyborg. He told Cyborg that if he wanted to eat meat that he would have to - (I am now blushing, thinking of what Beastboy said to Cyborg about where the Steak should be stored. I cannot tell you more detail.) So then Cyborg told Beastboy that he would 'pound' him. Beastboy said that he would have to catch him first…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 18, 2004. Page 17 of daily entry.

Then friend Raven got mad, and told Robin that he was being an idiot. She was very loud. Robin was very red in the face and was, I am sure, about to say something for which I would have had to punish him. Again.

Right at that very moment, the Titans Crime Alert (or TCA, as Cyborg wishes us to address it by) sounded, and Raven and Robin rushed over to the con-sole to see what the emergency was. They were making very angry faces at each other, and shoving and pushing, to see who got to view the alert message first…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 18, 2004. Page 19 of daily entry.

Then Robin said that was good, because he did not want Raven's help anyway. Friend Raven replied that it was good that she and I were to going to stop Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth, because everyone knew that she and I were the only ones with real superpowers, and Robin would only get his, um, sitting-end kicked. That is not exactly what she said, but I do not want to write the bad word. Raven and I flew to the southeast edge of town. We went past my favorite park, but Raven was very sure that we did not have time to feed the duck-creatures. The teens from the H. I. V. E. Academy had robbed a jewelry store, and were fleeing southward, towards the mountains. We caught up with them just outside of a cave entrance on the northeast end of a small clearing in the piney trees. The three villains ran into the cave entrance and Raven followed. I followed Raven inside. We passed through a short entrance tunnel and found ourselves in a large chamber. It was very dark. I used a handful of starbolt energy to illuminate the room. I just managed to catch a view of Mammoth as he exited the large chamber by another small tunnel. Then the tunnel he entered collapsed behind him. Raven says that he made the tunnel collapse on the purpose of to trap us. Raven shouted to look out behind us. Just as I turned, I saw Jinx and Gizmo run to the entrance tunnel we had just come from. Raven yelled something I did not hear just as the cavern started to explode and collapse all around us…

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 18, 2004.

Bad morning…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 18, 2004. Page 20 of daily entry.

When I awoke, Raven had her hand on my – chest – and her face was very, very close to mine. I felt very strange. Her small hand on my – chest – felt not inappropriate there. Her face was so close that I could smell her aroma. It was most pleasing. I had never noticed that she had such lovely skin, less-flaws. I felt unable to breathe properly. I lay quietly, hoping to find out what Raven would do next. Was she going to offer to love-make me? Her ears are very cute, too. Her hair brushed my face and it tickled. That is why I moved a little bit and scared Raven. I did not know that her eyes could get that big! She quickly removed her hand from my – chest – and held it covered against her chest with the other hand, as if it was injured. Her whole face turned a most attractive shade of pink. Did I ever say that pink is my favorite color? Raven seemed like she was trying to talk, but she was unable to make words that I could understand. I finally asked her if she had injured her vocal cords, and she tried to answer my question. She said nuh nuh nuh no. I asked her why she had been touching my – chest – and she turned even more pink. Actually, I think her face was more of a blotchy reddish hue. She said that I had been knocked off, or was it out? Anyway, she said that she was concerned for my welfare. Her hand was on my – chest – she said, because she was trying to determine my heart beating. She was talking better as she went on. It seemed the damage to her voice was very minor, after all. Raven told me that the reasoning for the very close proximity of her face to mine was that she wished to ensure that I was breathing. I said oh, and smiled one of my thank–you–for–caring-friend smiles. For some reason, she got mad at me for saying just that one little word. She began having trouble talking again and said something about 'not funny' and 'I would never touch you ffffffffor…' and 'I don't like girls.' I told her that I liked everyone, but I think I like her best, and I gave her a big hug, and kissed her on the cheek. Lots of things blew up in the cavern then…

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 18, 2004.

During battle, Starfire got hit on the head. I think she _likes_ me…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 18, 2004. Page 32 of daily entry.

Robin was being very mean to me again. He said I was being dumb! That did not make me feel good. I was hoping to talk to him about my feelings for Raven, but now I have no one to talk to…

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 18, 2004.

Strange, thinking of Starfire gives me a warm, funny feeling. Oops, just blew up hairbrush…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 18, 2004. Page 32 of daily entry.

Robin is such a jerk. I told him to apologize to me, and tell me that he desires to kiss me, and he just made a face and ran away. Beastboy and Cyborg laughed a lot, and then returned to smashing virtual cars in Demolition Derby Deathmatch on the Playingstation. I was very angry with Robin, and confused about Raven. I determined that I must see Raven to discuss my problems, before I got the grilnaarbs. Raven's room was open, so I walked in…

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 18, 2004.

…can't believe Starfire walked in without asking. She said 'you're door was not closed and locked like it usually is, so I thought maybe you also wanted to see me.' I told her no, I did not want to see her, not particularly. I asked her to leave, but then she practically ordered me to listen to her, saying 'No, Raven, you must allow me to talk to you, now!' Then she went into this long explanation about her and Robin. (Robin is such a jerk.) Then she grabbed my face and kissed me…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 18, 2004. Page 33 of daily entry.

Raven looked at me like she did not recognize her good friend Starfire. The her glass of water exploded. She asked me why I kissed her. I explained the funny feelings I had in my stomach since Raven had touched my – chest. And how good she smelled, and how pretty she was, and how nice her hair was, and how it tickled, and how she was nicer to me than Robin, sometimes, and how her lips were very exciting when they were one inch from my face…

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 18, 2004.

…went on and on. Then she asked if I liked the kiss. That was not good. I am going to have to buy a whole new bookshelf, now…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 18, 2004. Page 33 of daily entry.

…and I helped her pick up all of the books. She said thank you, and gave me a hug and said that yes, she did 'kind of' like my kiss. So I kissed her again, and hugged her at the same time..

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 18, 2004.

Without thinking, I said yes, I did like our kiss. So then she grabbed me in a bear hug, and kissed me again. I suddenly came to the realization that nothing was blowing up…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 18, 2004. Page 23 of daily entry.

…again and again and again and again. I am pretty sure she liked it. She did not threaten to hurt me, even though her face got very pinkish-red and she was having trouble breathing. That feeling in my stomach got more noticeable, but I felt very healthy, except that I also was breathing hard. But I do not feel sick, I feel wonderful! Then Raven told me that I should use my hand to check her heartbeat…


	2. Wow, this is wierd!

To the (too few) wonderful people who reviewed:

Thank you, and thank you, and thank you, and thank you and you and you and...

I hope this comes close to your expectations - I really did not intend to write a 2nd chap.

To the anon-a-mouse reviewer: Yes, I did make up Raven's name.

Please review - good and bad.

Many special thanks to my Beta, Spin, for her seemingly endless patience with my meanderings...

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 19, 2004. Page 2 of daily entry.

I slept not much last night. Well, actually it was not 'night' when I went to bed. Hee hee. (That is me giggling when I think what Robin's face would look like if he knew.) I am sure that none of my other friends saw me leave Raven's room, because I went to each one of their doors, and asked them if they were still sleeping…

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 19, 2004.

…I hope Star doesn't tell anyone – yet. I am still confused about my feelings. I do not understand why I am attracted to someone who is so utterly, completely, hopelessly different from me. But when I look into her clear green eyes, and...oh, crap - that's gonna leave a mark…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 19, 2004. Page 3 of daily entry.

Cyborg made me get out of bed, because it was my turn to cook and if I did not, then Beastboy threatened to make tofu ham and eggs. I was very tired, and fell asleep while browning the Korlfarb. Then Beastboy and Cyborg got into another fight. Beastboy said 'see, you dumb Clank, I told you I should make breakfast!' Friend Cyborg was unhappy with Beastboy's nickname for him. Cyborg said 'I told you not to call me that!' and squished Beastboy very small, and put him in the trashcan. And put on the lid. And welded it shut. Beastboy seemed very upset. I began to assemble more nutritious food-ingredients, but Cyborg and Robin told me never mind, and they would make Pop Tarts. Robin was very annoyed that I ruined his stereo. But that is not fair. It was the water sprinklers that ruined his stereo. Raven is right; Robin is a twat. Or is it twit? I must remember to ask Raven…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 19, 2004. Page 6 of daily entry.

I fell asleep while mopping up all the water. Robin looked at me with his stupid face and asked me why I keep falling asleep. I told him it is none of his own business. I am still angry at him, and told him so. Then he looked at me with his looking-at-strangely-thing face and I noticed that Cyborg and Beastboy seemed interested in staring at me too. Beastboy said 'did anyone notice that Raven hasn't come down for tea yet?' and made a smirky-face. That is what I call it. Beastboy thinks that it is so cute when I call it that...

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 19, 2004.

..so tired. I was bleary-eyed and barely conscious when I went down to get some tea this morning. Didn't even bother to dress-just threw on a robe. Everyone was staring – well, Beastboy was drooling. Cyborg was staring – with his mouth open. I said 'What? Like you've never seen me in a bathrobe before?' And Robin just stood there, his arms folded on his chest, doing that incredibly annoying look of his: that cross between all-knowing arrogance and a smirk. I told him 'look, if you want to treat me like you are my father, then why don't you spank me, and send me to my room?' That got him. His choked, and his face got as red as Star's hair…Oh, my Gd - Hair! Then it came to me…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 19, 2004. Page 9 of daily entry.

…so much fun putting all of the pretty hair-adornments and lipsticks and eyelid-color on Raven-lovie last night. When she came downstairs for break-fasting our other friends could not remove their eyes from my pretty, pretty Ravie. Sooo cute! I was about to hug her, and kiss her and tell her just how beautiful and pretty and desirable she was, when she made a face like someone who has swallowed a spiney targnak and ran away, yelling 'arrrrrrr!' She told Robin that he should spank her. When I asked him if he was going to, he said many things I did not understand. But he seemed to communicate that he did not wish to spank her. Perhaps I should ask Raven if she wishes me to play father…

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 19, 2004.

…never leave my room again. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I allow myself to get involved with the silly, naïve, redheaded, giggling, bubbly, tongue wagging – oh yeah. Now I remember. Must take cold shower, just set fire to carpet…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 19, 2004. Page 10 of daily entry.

…Raven on the way back to her room after taking her shower. She was wearing a very nice black bathroom-robe. One of the fuzzy ones that is so soft and warm. I told her that I did not remember her having matching black fuzzy slippers. Or matching black fuzzy towels. She seemed to think that her bath-clothing accessories were not a proper topic of discussion, because she said that I was 'so totally incongruous.' I must remember to consult the Webster's book for that word. So then I changed the subject, following her kind suggestion, and I complimented Raven on how nice her hair smelled, and how, um, attractive she was with her wet hair slicked back, showing off all of her her lovely forehead, and how the belt of her bathroom-robe accentuated her glorious figure. I told her that seeing her all fresh like that was making my desire her. Then she put her hand over my mouth, and told me to 'stop getting all hot and bothered.' But I did not understand. The temperature was normal, and I was in a happy mood. Nothing was bothering me. She told me that she needed to meditate – alone. I told her to have a very enjoyable meditation, and I hugged her and gave her a kissing like I am told the French do. I told her that Robin would not spank her, but I would be happy to perform that ritual with her, if it would please her. I am afraid I ruined Raven's towel. When I had to struggle with it to get it to let go of my neck. I let her go meditate alone then…

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 19, 2004.

…felt slightly more composed, but that didn't last long. Starfire met me in the hall and tried to give me a tonsillectomy. Whew! Then she said she wanted to spank me?! Went to the rooftop to meditate. I think I am in love with Starfire, but, how will I deal with those immature, idiot boys? Will they accept us? Will I ever be able to master controlling my emotions when I am with Star? Will Robin get over Starfire? Will he get over himself? Starfire said he went to the training room, and is kicking the living crap out of a dummy that he accessorized with a hood. A blue hood. I think I am going to be sick…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 19, 2004. Page 13 of daily entry.

…so sleepy. I fell asleep on my dinner plate. My face fell right in the gravy of the smashed potatoes. Cyborg said Beastboy laughed so hard that he spit milk out of his nose. I shall have to ask Beastboy to show me this new trick…

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 19, 2004.

..right in the middle of meditating when bird boy decided he must talk to me at once. I projected a grip on him and dangled his butt upside-down off the Tower. I asked him nicely if his problem was urgent. He decided it could wait.

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 19, 2004. Page 14 of daily entry.

…going to the roof to see if Raven was sufficiently meditated, but Robin stopped me and told me he would get her. He is the leader, and he should see to the farewell of the team members, he said. Robin told me that he wished to talk to her, but he looked like a Tamerainian hunter does when he is afraid he is going to be eaten by a Three-Toed Taalnarg…

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 19, 2004.

… told him I was not hungry, and I was still meditating. He said 'since when do you meditate for 10 hours straight?' I asked him how he would like to examine his colon, from inside. He assured me that he had only come up because Cyborg made him…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 20, 2004. Page 1 of daily entry.

I could not wait to be with friend-lover Raven again. After all, we had been apart for 11 hours and 47 minutes. She told me I could not come in her room, she needed to be alone. She also told me not to call her Ravie-pooh. I told her that I love her very, very, very much, and please do not make me cry, Raven, dearest to the affection of my heart. And to stop calling me stupid please. She said that she was not calling me stupid, she was calling herself stupid. And she assured me that she was not bowling. She said 'no Star, that is my head. Hitting the wall…'

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 20, 2004.

…stupid, stupid, stupid! Then Starfire blasted the door. She told me that she thought that maybe I was being attacked, because why would I hit my own head on the wall. She is so, just – Arghh.

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 20, 2004.

… couldn't stay mad at her - not when she looked at me with such loving concern. Why does she have to be so – adorable? Why can't I say no to her? Why do I get all weird inside when she licks her lips…?

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 20, 2004. Page 17 of daily entry.

…I think Raven was much happier then. She started laughing. I think it was laughter. Then she yelled out to the Earth Deity. Many times. I was such fun to see her make all those scrunchy-faces. And she looks so cute when she is pink. And sweaty. I must ask her though, what she meant by it when she was yelling 'Oh Gd I love you Starfire!' Does she love me? Does she tell me she loves the Gd of Earth-people? Does she proclaim her love for me before the Deity? It is funny. Not the yelling. Doing something that causes such exquisite, agonizing pleasure can make me feel so relaxed and happy afterward. I held Raven for a long time, lying next to her and stroking her face. She is so beautiful when she is asleep. She looks so happy. I wonder why stupid Robin never wanted to do this with me? It is so much fun. Raven said he does not know what he is missing. She said that Robin must be gay. Why would he be happy if he is missing out on fun? I am sorry my writing is so shaky…

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 20, 2004.

…again, and again and again. I can't believe Kori's seemingly unending enthusiasm. I had to explain again that I did not want to be spanked – I am afraid she likes the idea. I think I am going to die-either embarrassment or fatigue. I let Koriand'r spend the night in my room, at her insistence. I can't say no to her, she is so naïve and innocent and sweet-and wickedly sexy. Thankfully, the others are all late sleepers. Kori says she loves me, and does not care what the others think. I wish I could say the same, but I am afraid of what might I might do to someone if…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 20, 2004. Page 18 of daily entry.

I told Ri'is Ki'in-darling this morning that I do not care if anyone knows. The reason that I write Raven's name as 'Ri'is Ki'in is because that is her real name. Well, it is not her entire real name. It is her given friend-addressing name and Ki'in, which Raven said is meaning 'one of a royal bloodline.' I think her name is very beautiful, even if I cannot call her all of it. She told me never to call her by her full given name. She did not say exactly why. She does not know. She said 'Gd only knows why my mother gave me that name – that unspeakable name.' I will try to find out for her. I love her with all my heart. Cyborg once told me that means 'very much.' Ri'is-dearest told me she loves me also very much. It took her many tries to say it, though. I think her tongue is tied up. Some pictures fell off the wall while she was saying it. She says she is very happy. That makes me very happy also. I shall cook her a Groltang of returned affection…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 20, 2004. Page 49 of daily entry.

…scrubbing the shampoo-soap out of my hair, when my darling sweetness Ri'is entered. She did not knock on the door or announce herself, as is her customary politeness-ways. I was very surprised that she would enter into the bathroom while I was using it to wash my clothesless body. She walked up to the shower closet without saying a word. Not even hello. Then Ri'is pulled back the shower curtain. She stared at me with a funny face. The same face-expression she displays when she is going to prank Cyborg. That crooked half-smile face. Then she took off her clothes. All of them. I said 'Ri'is Ki'in, my eternal love, I am not yet finished with my showering-bath.' She said that she knew that, and she wished to help me wash my back. And my – chest…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 20, 2004. Page 51 of daily entry.

She rubbed soap all over me. When she got to the part (it is embarrassing to talk about,) the-funny feelings inside my stomach tickled so much that my legs became weak and I fell down. Ri'is just laughed kindly and told me that I must complete the washing-ritual by soaping her. I was just getting to the good parts (that is what it seemed like because she closed her eyes and began to invoke the Deity again,) when I heard a sound that went - 'EEP!'

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 20, 2004.

…that little green slime mold stuck his head in the Bathroom! Right when Koriand'r was…never mind. It was my fault – I forgot to re-lock the door. Sigh. Now we need a new tub. And a new mirror. And a new door. Robin says I should really pay for Beastboy's doctor bill. I didn't really mean to hit him with the door - the first time…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 20, 2004. Page 51 of daily entry.

…Ri'is would not come with me. She said she would never leave her room again. Again…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 20, 2004. Page 54 of daily entry.

…they were all watching the doorway, but when I came in, Robin turned away and started making musical sounds with his mouth, and Cyborg and Beastboy started pushing buttons on the playing-station. The TV was not even on. I asked Beastboy why they were all acting funny. His answer did not help my understanding. Beastboy said 'nothing funny goin' on here', but then he started laughing, and so did Cyborg. My two friends were laughing so hard that they fell on the floor. Robin did not laugh, though. He looked at me and frowned. Ri'is is right – Robin does not love me. But I must remember to ask Ri'is-beloved why she says Robin is gay, when he is _obviously_ not enjoying himself…

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 20, 2004.

…when she told me about Beastboy and Cyborg laughing. I was upset. Star said she was 'most impressed' that nothing was destroyed…

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 20, 2004.

…made me promise I would not kill them. Or torture them with my 'blanket of despair.' I had my fingers crossed inside my cloak when she made me promise I would not choke them…

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 20, 2004.

…tried to explain to her about Robin's actions. He is jealous of her 'spending time' with me. Had to explain jealousy to Kori. Then she asked if I was jealous. I demurred. She said, 'why cannot I love Robin and you?' Good question. Now I have to think of a good answer…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 22, 2004. Page 13 of daily entry.

Robin finally had a nice sitting-conversation with me today. He said he was very sorry that he never told me he loved me or kissed me. He said that he understands about me and Ri'is, and that he was happy for me! He seemed almost gay about it. Except that he was talking funny, just moving his lips without opening his mouth. His smile looks most peculiar that way. I told Robin that I still had feelings of love for him, too. He said 'thank you, Star,' and then turned and walked away…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 22, 2004. Page 18 of daily entry.

Beastboy asked me what I had said to Robin. He told me that friend Robin went to the working-out room. And then he just sat there with his head in his hands. Beastboy said that he and Cyborg could not get Robin-dear to talk to them. I determined that I must talk to my Robin again…

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 22, 2004.

I consulted my emotions through the mirror. It seems that I have a new emotion-or one that I did not know I had. I understand now why I seem to be gaining more control over my powers. The one called Love is much stronger than the others. She said she can keep them in line. Jealousy did not seem so convinced, however…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 22, 2004. Page 25 of daily entry.

Robin would not talk to me. I feel very sad for him. Ri'is came downstairs as I was making a chocolate-mustard milkshake to make me feel better. Sweet Earth-treats always make me feel better. Sometimes Robin and Ri'is say that I eat too much sugar. They say I get too 'goofy.' Oh, yes, Ri'is said that she had a very nice talk to herself and that we should both talk to Robin. Well, actually she said that she should do most of the talking, and I should just 'look adorable…'

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in , May 22, 2004.

…had to keep reminding myself that it was 'for the good of the team.' I could feel jealousy nagging in the back of my mind-'do we really need Robin on the team?' With the help of love, I was able to control myself. I explained to Robin that I truly believe Kori is capable of feeling love for - both of us. Lord knows, she has enough – uh – energy for both of us. Through gritted teeth, I told Robin that he should take – Star – on a date and this time, try not to be such a dork, and kiss her. At that point, I decided I should leave him and Koriand'r alone. I was debating whether to meditate, or throw up…

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 22, 2004. Page 29 of daily entry.

Friend-love-sweetheart Ri'is is so wonderful. She told friend Robin that he also could love me. He is still not so sure, but agreed to take me to a date. Beastboy-friend said not to worry about Raven, he would keep her company. Ri'is told him that if he tried that, she would lock him in the basement…

Please review. Even if you want to say something mean. I promise it won't hurt - for long.


	3. Oops, didn't mean for that to happen

Hi! Sorry it took so long. I hope this comes close to your expectations. Next (hopefully last) chapter is almost done.

For those worried about the (3 way?) pairing…a 'guest' superhero will save the day.

Guess who it is-win a fabulous shout-out in the next intro!

Hint: Look for the 'obscure reference' in my poem 'Shallow Pink.' (And while you're doing that, you might as well review…)

-

**Shattered: pt. 3**

-

-

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 31, 2004. Page 1 of daily entry.

My day started off very normal. Except I slept very little. And I had dreams which were very (I am embarrassed to say) – ahh – warmy? I fell off the bed again…

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 31, 2004. Page 3 of daily entry.

…then I went to brush my teeth, and take a showering. I was so excited about today, the day I have a first real going-out date with Robin-huggie-friend. My mind was so (disturbed?) that I forgot to put on a covering before going back to my room to dress. Beastboy fell on the floor…

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in, May 31, 2004.

…dingbat. Acting like a silly schoolgirl. When Kori finally made it down to breakfast, she was dressed like she was going to a prom. At 9:30 AM. And waay too much makeup. Pink, of course…

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 31, 2004. Page 5 of daily entry.

I think Ri'is darling was jealous. She made scowling-faces at me all morning. When I inquired of her opinion of my clothing and cosmetic decorations, she said 'well-you're certainly not dressing to impress me. Ask Robin what _he _thinks.' I think Robin thought me very attractive. When I asked him what he thought, he turned very red in the face, and gave me a big smile. Then he needed to go train. Cyborg and Beastboy then began laughing. A lot. Cyborg promised they were not laughing at me. But then Ri'is, my dearest darling varl-kiffen told me that I must leave the room. She seemed upset, but said that she was 'just going to have a little private talk' with Cyborg and Beastboy…

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in, May 31, 2004.

…made Kori leave the room. I 'explained' to Cy and BB that Starfire is important to me, and I would appreciate it if they would be more respecting of her feelings. I wish I could have taken a picture of Cyborg crying, and Beastboy…

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in, May 31, 2004.

…sure that everyone is wondering why I am encouraging Kori to date Robin. Why not? He is certain to act an idiot. Starfire will get over him for good, and birdboy will be forced to write off Star and go back to his obsession with 'work.' I think. Need to go have a little chat with 'Jealous' again…

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 31, 2004. Page 6 of daily entry.

I am very sorry, diary, but I am only writing this because Ri'isie-dear made me go up to my room, and I am bored. I should be angry at her for treating me like a baby, but I love her so much. I must allow her to have time with her other friends also. I cannot wait to go dating with adorable friend Robin. I remember how pleasant it was to dance with him. _After_ we got rid of that blarthog-nal, Kit-ten. I think if I could hate someone, it would be her. Is this the jealousy? It is not pleasant. I wonder if Ri'is Ki'in darling-lover is not feeling the jealousies?

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in, May 31, 2004.

Went to see Wonderboy in the gym. He was beating the living crap out of everything in sight, as usual. I observed secretly until he exhausted himself. Then I asked if he would like to talk-well, actually, I asked if he would like to listen. To tell the truth, I didn't actually 'ask'-not nicely, anyway. You know Robin-argumentative, arrogant, moody, obsessive, and vain: but enough of his admirable traits. I told him that Starfire was desperate for him to show his affection for her in a more open manner. Like being openly affectionate. In public. And telling her he _Loves_ her. He'll never be able to do it-he'll wet his pants. 'Hate-Raven' is so proud of me…

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 31, 2004. Page 6 of daily entry.

I am sorry that I was unable to write much today, but my mind is filled with such wonderful thoughts of my Robin-date. I am too excited to put words into it. I am sure I will have much to tell after I return from my glorious evening of the romance with Robbie-love…

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in, May 31, 2004.

…surprised that he actually wore a suit. Have to admit, Robin really looks pretty good.

Beastboy was speechless, for a moment-just long enough to think of something stupid to say. Kori was very excited, naturally. Must-control-

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 31, 2004. Page 8 of daily entry.

We went to a very fancy eating-place. Robin drove me on his motorcycle. It was very nice. The eating-place, not the motorcycle riding. That was uncomfortable for me. Robin always goes very fast on his motorcycle. I think I held him too tightly. He says he hopes it is not a broken rib. The food was nice. Robin dear ordered for me, as he explained that is Earth-customary. We had a 'Prime?' Robin told me it comes from a cow. It tasted something like the hamburger. Which is not from a pig. It is also from the cow. English is a most confusing language. I must get some of the Horshadish-sauce for home. It was very delicious, although Robin said it was not right to eat spoonfuls of it just by itself. Robin did not talk much. I made much conversation, but he just moved his head up and down as he ate. After he paid for the waiting, we went back out to the motorcycle. He took my hand in his, and told me that he liked spending time with me. 'You will now declare your love for me?' I asked. Robin coughed, and let go of my hand. He said 'I can't s-say that yet, Star.' He then asked what fun activity I wished to enjoy next. I told him that it would be very nice for him to kiss me then. He looked at me funny, then, and put his hands in his pockets…

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in, May 31, 2004.

…working on his car, so that left me alone with Beastboy. He tried to talk to me, interrupting my reading: again. He was nervous, clearing his throat, and began babbling something like 'um, like Raven, like, um, you know-if Starfire likes Robin- and uh, you know, if I- um-you know, like if you were like, I mean- If you really wanted to – um- I really would like-ahhhh-' Getting red-faced, he then almost fainted. I asked him if he would like to repeat that in English, but he mumbled some excuse, and stumbled off…

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 31, 2004. Page 9 of daily entry.

…just a tiny little kiss on my cheek. I told him that if he wanted his girlfriend to be me, he would have to learn to kiss me like Raven does. His face became red and funny-looking again. 'Are you sure you don't want to go to the amusement park or something?' he asked. I folded my arms, as he does when he is being unlistening, and made my most annoying-looking face. I told him he must kiss me with much meaning, or I did not wish to spend any more dating-time with him. He agreed, and tried to kiss me better. His kiss did quite well. He even used his tongue a tiny bit. We kissed for a while. Then some more. He seemed to be enjoying my kissing of him. I was starting to feel a little like-when I get short of the breath with Ri'is. I put my hands on his bottom. He jumped out of my embrace like a rastanga surprised by a greetle. He said 'I-I-th-think it's t-time to g-go m-mow, I mean now.' Robin seems to be afraid to like loving me. I am full of the sadness, thinking that I do not attract his pleasing as his attractiveness pleases me…

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in, May 31, 2004.

…started thinking that maybe I should not be so hostile to Beastboy. He really does mean well, when I honestly appraise his behavior. He is so young. He can't help being immature. It's really kind of cute, thinking that he has a crush on me. But there is no way I would _ever_ let him know that I kind of enjoy his company, sometimes, maybe. Oh-I forgot that he met some of my real feelings in the mirror. Crap. I hope he doesn't get brave, and try again to tell me that he likes me-as more than a 'friend.' I might have to pound him…and I'm pretty sure I would feel bad about it, a little…

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in, May 31, 2004.

Where the hell are Kori and Robin? Considering what a choirboy Robin is, he should be running home screaming by now, Kori having become such a saucy little wench…

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 31, 2004. Page 18 of daily entry.

…parked his motorcycle and got off. I told him I thanked him with very many thanks for the nice dinner, but I think I prefer to go dating with my lovely Ri'is Ki'in. I was afraid then. He looked like he was angry with me. Very angry. He grabbed my shoulders most firmly, for an Earth-boy…

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in, May 31, 2004.

…what the hell is taking them so long! I have half a mind to torture something. Cyborg. Where is Cyborg? Maybe he can help me calm down. Before I frag the other lamp…

-

Remember to review. And praise lavishly. Begging is good, too. If you want me to write more of this story… evil laughter... Vin


	4. Chickenbleep!

To my (treasured) reviewers: Thank you all, so very much. To those who read, and enjoyed, and did not review-Raven would like a little 'private conversation' with you…

-

Artemisgirl was first to correctly identify the 'guest superhero' coming in the end of the chapter.

-

Therefore, she earns:

-

**Here it comes! The glorious, amazing, 'Glowing Tribute!' Ta-da!**

-

C_omes_ now, the time for the shouting out of props-

H_aving_ wanted to give her due recognition

E_very_ time I read one of her stories.

A_rtemisgirl_ !

T_he_ author of some of my favorite stories

E_vermore_, from this time forward, earns my

R_espect_, and everlasting admiration.

-

-

-

Shattered, part 4.

Or, dang-what a cheezed-out chicken-bleep way to get out of that mess.

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 31, 2004. Page 19 of daily entry.

-

…and kissed me. Hard. Very hard. Oooh, it was very delightful! He tried to insert his tongue all the way down my throat. I returned the favor, but he began to make sick-noises. He did not release me, though. He even grabbed my grillnarrbs. And that is not all! He even touched my-chest. With his hand…

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in, May 31, 2004.

…down to the garage. As I expected, Cyborg was working on his T-Car. He jumped when I said hello. He nervously suggested we go upstairs to talk, and no; he wasn't trying to hide anything from me. So naturally, I knew he was lying. Bad feeling…

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in, May 31, 2004.

…went around the corner, dragging Cyborg, to the other vehicle bay. Dick and Kori were engaged in a groping contest. 'Jealous-Raven' went into overdrive. Someone, or something, is _so_ dead…

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date May 31, 2004. Page 32 of daily entry.

…not the same as with Ri'is-lovey. But it was most enjoyable. Robin is so cute when he is embarrassed. He promised that he would do better next time…

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in, June 1, 2004.

Kori came to my room late last night. She wanted to tell me all about her and-_him._ I took the easy way out, and covered her mouth with mine. It was quite effective...

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date June 1, 2004. Page 1 of daily entry.

…sooo tired. But I am very excited. I have now _two_ lover-friends. I think I shall invite Robbie-pooh to my room after the break-fast meal. Not Raven. She says I must redecorate before she would ever consider spending time in my room.

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in, June 1, 2004.

…stupid, arrogant, disdainful, egoistic, self-centered…

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date June 1, 2004. Page 7 of daily entry

…everyone was there, but no one seemed to be talking much. Actually, they looked at me as one does at a fearsome beast. Robin especially seemed to be on his -side? End? Edge? Yes, that is it. He was staring at the entrance-doorway while eating. Eating very quickly. He must have something important to get to. He jumped when I announced greetings to my friend-Titans. Then he jumped again, when I asked if my heart-of-love Ri'is had been down yet…

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date June 1, 2004. Page 9 of daily entry

Ri'is-dearest came down just a tiny bit after I sat down to eat my cereal-with-milk-and-mustard. I must remember to buy some of the Horse-a-dish sauce. I bet it will taste good with chocolate pudding. Ri'is went to get her usual cup of tea. She kept staring at me, and then at Robin, and then at me, and then at Robin. It seemed that she did not even see friends Cyborg and Beastboy. I think they were upset that she did not speak helloes to them, because they left very hurriedly, and did not even finish their eating. Cyborg mumbled something about 'T-Car,' and Beastboy said that his stomach hurt, and he must go away…

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in, June 1, 2004.

…conceited. But enough about me…

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date June 1, 2004. Page 9 of daily entry

…then Ri'is sat down across from my Robin. And just looked at him. Robin just looked at her. I believe they call it an 'outfacing competition…'

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date June 1, 2004. Page 10 of daily entry

…five or six minutes without saying a word. Most thankfully, the alarm sounded, and my Robin-sweetie jumped up to announce 'Titans, go!' I always giggle when I think of that-it is so cute when he says that! We all gathered around the informations-screen. The screen proclaimed the Johnny Rancid was doing something bad again. We all flew off quickly to stop him from his badness. Actually, Robin and Cyborg did not really fly…

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in, June 1, 2004.

…glad for the diversion of a villain to pound. I was going to enjoy that…

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date June 1, 2004. Page 11 of daily entry.

I am finding it difficult to put words on all that took place. Instead of trying-describing, I will write down the words of what was said, as much as I remember.

Beastboy: There he is dude!

Ri'is: He's alone. (She sounded sad when she said this.)

Cyborg: Booyah!

Me: …

Robin: (He said this very, very loud.) Titans-stand lower. He is mine. I have a personality score with him. (He made a mad face, also.)

Beastboy: Dude.

Cyborg: No way, man. We do this together.

Ri'is: (Started glowing.)

Me: You must not go to it alone! I love You! And you too, dearest-Ri'is-entan-Ki'in-who I love with all the other part of my heart!

We were all just about to join Robin-dearest. He took something out of his pocket belt and threw it on the ground. It did not blow up, but it made a pink light all around Robin and Johnny Rancid-Rotten.

Beastboy, Ri'is, Cyborg and I as we flew into the pink light: Ouch!

Ri'is asked Robin in a mad voice what he did, and what was the thing. The thing that made the pink light that hurt. Robin-dear-heart said that the device was 'just a little toy he picked off from Slade." Ri'is tried to AzerathMetrionZinthos the pink light, but it did not work. She said bad words. Many bad words. Beastboy became a Rinosernose, and hurt himself running into the pink light. We all tried to get in to help fearless leader Robin, but we could not do anything except watch him. Handsome Robin yelled 'Hiya!' and swung his stick-thing at the Rancid. The Rancid moved and said 'Hah, so slow!' (Robin missed.) Then the horrible Rancid hit my Robin in the face. I told the bad-Johnny some of the words I had just learned from Ri'is. Dear Ri'is demanded that Robin let her in to 'get a piece of that !' She called Robin 'bird-brain.' Cyborg said 'Man, don't try to do this alone.' My Robin said that no problem, because the Rotten-Rancid did not have any of his toys with him. The Rancid was hitting Robin much and hardly. Beastboy said to Robin to 'come on dude, turn off the pink-light-thingy!' Cyborg said that it looked like Robin was getting his butt-kicking…

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in June 1, 2004.

…what the hell did he think he was doing? We all just had to stand there, and watch him getting his butt kicked. Actuallyl, the getting his butt kicked part was okay with me-I just wanted some of the action, too…

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date June 1, 2004. Page 13 of daily entry

…Then something fell into the pink light from the big tall building. It was a man. He had pointy ears like friend Beastboy, and a cape like friend Robin. He started to fight the Rotten Rancid.

Me:…

Beastboy: Dude!

Cyborg: Allright, bat-man! Go man go man!

Ri'is:… (she opened her mouth, but forgot to say something.)

The bat-man butt-kicked the bad Rancid. Then he took poor-hurting-Robin-dear's stick-thing, and smashed the pink-light-making-machine. We all rushed up to see to Robin-darling, to concern ourselves with his health.

Cyborg: You okay, man?

Me: (kissing poor Robin's head) Poor Robin dear.

Beastboy: Dude! You got your butt kicked worse than I usually do! Wow!

Raven: Batman? (Not very loudly. I do not think the bat-man heard her.)

Robin said thank you's to the bat-man, but he did not seem happy to see him. The bat-man just stared at my Robin. Robin said 'Uh-I guess I screwed up again.' Robin asked the man how he knew where we were, and what he was doing. Bat-man answered Robin with a question about why Robin has to ask him? The bat-man was not very nice to Robin. He started to yell at him, and told him 'this is why you had to leave.' How does he know what Robin has to do? I told him with my most very angry voice that Robin is my love, and he cannot yell at him

Bat-man: (Staring at me, then Robin.) How many times have I warned you about dating associates? Will you never learn?

Robin: (getting red in the face.) You're not my father!

Bat-man: (staring at Robin.)

Me: You must be introduced to all of my friends! This is Beastboy, and Cyborg, and Me-I am Starfire, and that is Raven-Ri'is-Ki'in!

Bat-man: I believe we have all met before, except for you, miss; and-Raven, is it? Is that the name of this lovely young lady?

Raven: Who are you calling lovely, and young? Freak!

Bat-man: Why, I believe we have another Robin, here. Vain, ill-tempered…

Raven: I am not vain-I'm dark.

Bat-man: It suits you.

Raven: Go to hell.

Bat-man: Just what I had in mind. Care to accompany me?

Raven: How come I can't piss you off?

Bat-man: You remind me of someone. But he is an impudent brat-and you are-impudent: and-lovely. (Here the bat-man took possession of both of Ri'is' hands) I understand that you also are quite intelligent and articulate. You-intrigue me…

Raven: You speak as of someone well bred…

Bat-man: Indeed…

Everyone was very wondering why Ri'is had not injured the bat-man, who was still holding onto her hands, and talking to her, when she obviously did not care for his company. But she was staring at him strangely. The bat-man leaned closer to her, and-and-. Oh, it is too horrible to write, almost! The bat-man- grubnorg kissed my dearest Ri'is-Ki'in-darling-love. Even worse, she did not kick-ass him.

Cyborg: We need to get Robin to the infirmary. If y'all want to continue your-uh- conversations…

Me: (looking at Robin, then Raven with eye-mist.) Yes, Raven. You go continue making with this bat-man-blarth-tag.

Bat-man: Does she always talk like that?

Raven: (smirking-facing) Yeah, but you get used to it-sort of.

Bat-man: And Beastboy? Is he always so…?

Raven: Lame? Yeah. Haven't got used to him yet, though…

Bat-man: (smiling slightly) Raven-Ri'is-Ki'in, is it? Shall we proceed with the (chuckle.)? Perhaps you can explain your name to me. And tell me about those amazing abilities you possess.

Raven: Whatev-uh-sure.

Bat-man: (offering to Raven-dear his arm, which she took.) I know a quaint little place in Gotham. Coffee house. Nice drinks, subdued atmosphere, poetry- reading…

Raven: Mmmmm….

-

Author's postscript and teaser.

-

He shoots-he scores-yesss! Two! And the foul!

Of course this could happen-just like I wrote it.

Batman is quite the sophisticated ladies man. He is just too busy to become entangled.

But even he cannot resist the challenge (not to mention the charms,) of the lovely, dark,

and mysterious Raven. How could anyone?

What happens next? Will batman escape from Raven's clutches? Will he want to?

Will there be more jollity? More naughtiness? And what will become of Starfire and

Robin? And will poor Beastboy be left hanging? (Of course.)

And what of Cyborg? Well, what of him?

-

Review early and review often. And maybe, just maybe I will continue-

**next week. Same bat-time; same bat-channel…**


	5. Batman Bites!

Please review! I love reviews-even flames give me the joyful opportunity to flame back...

To all my loyal fans-er-do I have any? Thank you, you make my days-and nights...

Do I sound obsessive, or just like I have too much time on my hands?

-

-

Ta-Da! The incredible, astonishing, final installment of "Shattered!"- entitled-

-

**"Batman bites!"**

-

-

-

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date June 1, 2004. Page 21 of daily entry

-

Robin-love watched TV with me when we got back home. He even held my hand! But he told me that he did not want to go to my room with me. Beastboy and Cyborg thought that to be very funny for some reason. I asked Robin why he did not want to be alone with me in my room, and he started talking confusedly again. So I asked him what he thought about my lost love Raven dearest going on a date with that horrible bat-man. I think Robin likes talking about the bat-man, because he began speaking with much more confidence then. He told me that bat-man has 'histories' with many women, and is never serious. But he also said that he had never seen Mr. bat-man-horrible-glarthog 'fall' with a girl so fast before. (I added the horrible-glarthog part, Robin did not say those words.)

Since Robin did not want to go upstairs, I asked him if he would help me with my confusions. I told him that I was very conflicted with my feelings for him and for poor Raven. I thought that Raven loved me, but she made me date Robin and then left me for the awful bat-man krellbag. Then I explained to Robin that I always wished to love him, because he is so handsome and brave, but he is still not wishing to love me completely. He had not much to say. So I cried, and went to my room.

-

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in June 1, 2004.

-

Time with Batman was very interesting…

-

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date June 1, 2004. Page 23 of daily entry

-

Friend Beastboy came to my room. He is so nice sometimes, even though everyone thinks he is dumb. Maybe Robin does not love me because I am dumb too. Beastboy asked if I would like to talk. I told him everything. I had to keep waking him up. But he was very nice, and told me he was not falling asleep because I bored him. He said he was very tired from thinking so much. He told me that Robin is stupid not to love me, because I am very special. That made me feel nice, but it still did not help me with my problem…

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in June 1, 2004.

-

…fascinating man, but he is even more disturbed than his 'protégé.' Now I know where Robin gets it. He wanted to talk about me, but wouldn't say anything about himself…

-

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date June 1, 2004. Page 24 of daily entry

-

Beastboy made me promise not to go back to Tamarand. He said that I would surely find love on Earth, even if it is not with Robin or Raven. I asked him if he wished to be my boyfriend. He thanked me many times, but said that he was too afraid of what Robin and Raven might do…

-

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date June 1, 2004. Page 28 of daily entry

-

…then Cyborg said that he was very flattered, and that I am wonderful and that he already 'loves me as his sister,' but he was afraid of Robin and Raven. I do not understand. Robin does not scare me. Raven does, but only when she is angriest. And why would they have jealousies of me with another friend, when they wish not to be with me?

-

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in June 1, 2004.

-

…talking about our adventures, when I made the big mistake of telling him about Slade. He seems now to be far more 'fascinated' with Slade than he is in me. At that point, I started thinking some very evil thoughts concerning Batman, but I don't want to make Robin cry…

-

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date June 1, 2004. Page 32 of daily entry

-

…getting late. I must talk to Raven, even if she does love the horrid bat-nithrat. I think she is still my best friend on all of the universe, even if she does not love me anymore. She is the only one who really understands…

-

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in June 1, 2004.

-

…talking about our adventures. Then I made the huge mistake of telling him about Slade. It seems that Batman finds Slade even more 'fascinating' than he does me…

-

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in June 1, 2004.

-

…home to the tower. Went to my room secretly-needed time to think. Realize now that forcing Kori onto Robin was a big mistake. Even Bigger mistake for me to go on a 'date' with Batman. What happened to me? I used to be logical, and in control. I think I know where this is going. Need to 'consult' the mirror-again. This is getting to be waaay too much of a habit…

-

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date June 1, 2004. Page 35 of daily entry

-

…did not see friend Raven, but the horrid bat-monster came to the tower. He insisted that he must talk to Robin most hurriedly. I told the plarga-eater to go look in the gym…

-

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in June 1, 2004.

-

Big surprise. Hate and despair were pretty good with the way things were going. But Happy and Love tackled me, and made me promise to do everything I could to make good with Kori. Booyah said that she should kick my ass, but deferred to timid, who is miserable. I have to talk to Kori right away, before things in my head get really ugly. This could really suck…

-

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date June 1, 2004. Page 42 of daily entry

-

…Raven came downstairs. I did not even know she was home! She asked me very nicely if we could go to my room to talk. I told her that I did not wish to have 'mindless-monkey-sex' with her because I was very angry with her. Her eyes got very big, then, and her mouth hung open very far. She started to have her talking-unclearly problem again, but she took a few breaths with her eyes closed, and promised me that she did not want to have sex with me…

-

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in June 1, 2004.

-

…don't know where the hell she heard that from. I was so taken aback that I had to meditate for a few seconds before I could even talk without stuttering. Well, at least she seems to know what her priorities are…

-

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date June 1, 2004. Page 45 of daily entry

-

We had a very long talk. It was nice to know that Ri'is Ki'in-darling-dearest was truly sorry for the breaking of my heart. I told her that I needed to know I could trust her again before we were to make love again. She agreed, very sadly. She told me that if I really wanted to know her true feelings, there was a way…

-

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in June 1, 2004.

-

…begged her to forgive my stupidity. Stupid jealousy! She said she wanted to really know-so I told her about the mirror. So relieved that she decided against that…

-

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date June 1, 2004. Page 47 of daily entry

-

I felt better after our nice talk. I think that Ri'is-sweetest really is sorry, and still loves me. I know I still love her. We went downstairs together to make some tea with mustard (not Raven-just me) (the mustard, that is.) Robin and Batman were sitting at Robin's computer-of-crime. While Raven and I made our teas, all the bat-man and Robin talked about was Slade. Raven said 'this figures.' I am not sure I understand what she meant by that, but I agree that Robin seems happier with Slade and his computer than with me.

-

-

Entry from the diary of Ri'is al Tri'vinthos entan Ki'in June 1, 2004.

-

..seems much happier with Slade and Robin than with me. Robin got up and stretched, saying that he was hungry. Batman suggested that they go to a quiet restaurant he knows, so they could continue their conversation about Slade…

-

-

From the diary of Koriand'r: Earth date June 1, 2004. Page 48 of daily entry

-

Then the Bat-man put his arm around friend Robin, and they left, to continue talking about finding Slade. They looked very happy together…

-

-

That's all, folks! Please tell me HOW MUCH you loved it!

Come on now-you don't want me to beg, do you?

**-grovel-abasement-**

**geek, vinnie, the**


End file.
